Ada apa dengan Kuroko?
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Di saat Kiseki No Sedai mau memulai latihan, mereka dikejutkan dengan ekspresi Kuroko. Bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko? Bagaimana tanggapan Akashi tentang perubahan ekspresi pacarnya itu? langsung baca yuk! Akakuro warning:OOC,typo,abal, dll


**BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang di dobrak kencang itu mengagetkan Kiseki No Sedai yang baru mau memulai latihan.

"AKASHI-KUUUUUUUUUN~!" teriak Kuroko sambil berlari kearah Akashi.

"EEEEEEEEH?!" Kiseki no Sedai panik melihat ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Kuroko.

Tunggu.

Ini Aneh.

Ada apa dengan Kuroko?!

"Tetsuya?!"

* * *

_**Ada apa dengan Kuroko? **_

_**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki **_

_**Akashi x Kuroko **_

_**AkaKuro**_

_**Warning:Yaoi,typo,abal,OOC,kuroko gila dll **_

_**Don't like Don't read**_

* * *

Tiba-tiba Pemuda bersurai Babyblue ini mendobrak pintu gym dengan kencang. Suara itu menyita perhatian Kiseki No Sedai sehingga mereka menoleh ke belakang—memastikan siapa yang mendobrak pintu itu. Pemuda bersurai Crimson ini menatap sosok yang mendobrak pintu itu dengan tatapan bingung. Manik Heterochrome nya sedikit membulat begitu pemuda itu berlari kearahnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresinya itu.

"AKASHI-KUUUUUUUUUN~!" teriak pemuda bersurai Babyblue itu.

"EEEEEH?!" Kiseki no Sedai panik melihat ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?!"

**BRUK**

Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Kuroko?

Ya, Kuroko baru saja memeluk Akashi hingga Akashi terjungkal dari bench.

"Te-Tetsuya kau kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Hm?"

**DEG **

Akashi mematung melihat ekspresi Kuroko saat ini. Ekspresi ini.. sangat.. mengerikan di mata Akashi. Kise yang melihat tragedi romansa (?) Kuroko yang memeluk Akashi itu pun nyaris nangis namun niat itu diurungkannya begitu melihat ekspresi Kuroko. Kise menatap Kuroko ngeri.

"Ku-Kurokocchi sehat ssu?"

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Lagi. Kise lagi-lagi dibuat kaget oleh ekspresi Kuroko.

"Ryouta panggil ambulans..." pinta Akashi sedikit.. merinding?

Mau tahu ekspresi Kuroko?

Ekspresi Kuroko saat ini...

Ia tersenyum lebar dan riang gembira.

Demi sendal pak RT depan komplek... ini hal gila sekali.

"Tetsuya tidak demam kan?" tanya Akashi khawatir sekaligus merinding melihat senyum lebar Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Seperti yang kau lihat kan? aku sehat kok, Seijuro-kun!" ujar Kuroko dengan senyum lebarnya itu.

Cukup. Akashi bisa gila sekarang. Ia tak mau melihat senyum lebar Kuroko yang mengerikan itu.

"Are~? sejak kapan Aka-chin perhatian sama Kuro-chin?" tanya pemuda bersurai violet, Murasakibara.

"Tetsuya itu pacarku. Wajar kan kalau aku khawatir?" Akashi balik tanya.

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk. Ia malas berbicara dengan sang kapten.

"Ku-kurokocchi ada hal yang menyenangkan ssu?" tanya Kise tersenyum.

"Ada!" jawab Kuroko dengan senyumnya yang lebih bercahaya dari Kise (?).

Kise bergidik ngeri. Kenapa Pemuda ini terlihat begitu senang dengan senyuman nya yang lebar itu?!

"O-oh gitu ssu.. Ah! Akashicchi kita latihan yuk!" ujar Kise mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Akashi mengangguk. Mereka bisa gila melihat Ekspresi Kuroko. Tak mungkin kan seorang Kuroko yang muka tembok menunjukkan ekspresi tersenyum lebar seperti Kise? itu aneh sekali. Murasakibara tetap tidak peduli dengan fenomena (?) Kuroko tersenyum. Aomine dan Midorima? oh kedua orang itu justru belum mengetahui fenomena Kuroko tersenyum.

Apa kalian membayangkan Kuroko tersenyum lebar?

Manis sekali kan?

Tak mau membuang waktu, Akashi pun langsung memulai latihan. Akashi mulai membagi kelompok sehingga mereka latihan 3 on 3. Kelompok pertama adalah Kise Kuroko Midorima. Kelompok kedua adalah Akashi Aomine Murasakibara. Saat pembagian kelompok, biasanya Kuroko akan protes mengapa ia tak satu kelompok dengan Akashi namun kali ini—

"Aku akan mengalahkan Akashi-kun~" ujar Kuroko tersenyum lebar.

—Pemuda babyblue itu sama sekali tak protes dan justru tersenyum lebar.

**KRAK****  
**

"Sh-Shintaro?" tanya Akashi terpatah-patah.

"Maaf, kaca mataku retak nanodayo."

Sepertinya Midorima shock melihat ekspresi Kuroko barusan.

"Akashicchi apa yang kau lakukan sama Kurokocchi?! Akashicchi tanggung jawab ssu!" ujar Kise merinding.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Aku tak semesum Daiki, Ryouta. Aku tak melakukan apapun pada Tetsuya."

"Ta-tapi kenapa Kurokocchi jadi begini ssu?!"

"Mana kutahu?"

Sementara Akashi dan Kise panik dan merinding (?) melihat senyum Kuroko, Kuroko menatap bingung kearah Kise dan Akashi. Pemuda babyblue ini pun berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kise-kun, Akashi-kun ayo kita latihan~" ujar Kuroko tersenyum lebar—lagi.

**DEG **

'Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kurokocchi imut juga kalau tersenyum lebar begini.' batin Kise.

"Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"AAAAH! Kurokocchi imut banget ssu! Yup! Ayo kita kalahkan Akashicchi!" ujar Kise tersenyum riang gembira.

"Ayo!" ujar Kuroko juga tersenyum riang gembira.

Mereka berdua pun lompat-lompat (?) kegirangan. Sepertinya hanya Kise yang cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan senyuman Kuroko nan cemerlang itu. Akashi menghela nafas. Perubahan Kuroko yang saat ini sangat mengerikan.

**TAP TAP**

Suara decit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai menjadi situasi sekarang. Mereka benar-benar melawan dengan serius. Tak peduli bila mereka teman, mereka tetap menganggap musuh. Seluruhnya pun menggunakan keahlian masing-masing. Disaat Kise terdesak dengan Aomine, Kise memilih mengoper bolanya kearah Kuroko.

"Ku-Kurokocchi!" ujar Kise sambil mengoper bolanya ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Yup!"

Dan jangan lupakan dengan senyuman lebarnya itu.

"Kenapa kau mengoper kearah Kuroko nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Eh? habis Kurokocchi imut ssu~"

"Itu bukan alasan nanodayo."

Kuroko pun mulai men-dribble bolanya. Manik babyblue nya membulat begitu Akashi berada didepannya. Sepertinya Akashi tak segan-segan menghentikan Kuroko walaupun Kuroko berstatus pacar Akashi.

"Aku akan menghentikan mu Aka-Seijuro-kun" ujar Kuroko tersenyum.

Akashi kaget sekaligus merinding, "Gigi mu nggak kering, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menatap jengkel kearah Akashi kemudian ia terkekeh geli.

"Kalau Akashi-kun bisa melihat masa depan..."

Akashi menatap bingung ke arah Kuroko.

"Apakah kau bisa melihat diriku yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis?" tanya Kuroko dengan mata sedikit melotot dan menyeringai.

Ekspresi seperti itu merupakan ciri khas Akashi Seijuro kan?

Manik Heterochrome Akashi membulat. Barusan Kuroko menghilang dari penglihatan nya. Akashi langsung menoleh kearah kanan berusaha menghentikan Kuroko namun—

"Sudah kuduga kau menoleh kearah kanan, Akashi-kun."

—Kuroko sudah mengetahuinya.

Akashi kaget begitu Kuroko benar-benar lepas dari penglihatannya. Kuroko langsung mendribble bolanya cepat kearah ring. Saat itu Mursakibara sudah melakukan posisi nya sebagai Center. Kuroko tahu Murasakibara pasti akan menghentikannya namun Kuroko justru tersenyum lebar.

"Murasakibara-kun~"

Murasakibara tersentak kaget begitu Kuroko benar-benar menghilang didepannya.

'Jelas-jelas tadi Kuro-chin di depanku!' batin Murasakibara panik.

Dan dengan cepat, Kuroko langsung melakukan _lay-up. _

**BRUK**

Bola basket itu pun masuk kedalam ring dengan mulusnya.

Seluruh kiseki no sedai cengo. Kuroko bisa lay up? super sekali.

"Kurokocchi shugoi ssu!"

Kuroko menoleh gembira, "Arigatou Kise-kun!"

Kise dan Kuroko lompat-lompat kegirangan lagi (?).

"Cukup. Tetsuya, kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." ujar Akashi sambil facepalm.

Kuroko menoleh, "Eh? kenapa aku harus melakukan itu, Sei-kun? hmph! Sei-kun jahat." Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

"Akashicchi jahat dengan pacar sendiri ssu! Akashicchi ngga cocok jadi seme Kurokocchi!" ujar Kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya juga.

Akashi merinding seketika.

Kok berasa Akashi penjahatnya ya?

"Bu-bukan begitu Tetsuya! ha-hanya saja..."

"Sudahlah Akashi. Mungkin Tetsu memiliki hal yang menyenangkan sehingga dia jadi gila begitu." potong Aomine.

Akashi menatap Aomine, "Apa kau tahu hal itu?"

Aomine menggeleng malas, "Mana kutahu! kau kan pacarnya!"

Akashi diam. Ia juga sih Akashi pacar Kuroko, tapi ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda bersurai babyblue itu.

Belum lagi ia juga keras kepala.

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia menatap Kuroko yang sedang asyik gila-gilaan (?) di sana. Hatinya sedikit retak begitu melihat Kuroko yang asyik bicara dengan Midorima.

Tunggu, dengan Midorima?

Serius?

Ah sudahlah. Akashi malas mengetahui pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Aka-chin nih kukasih permen vanilla." tawar Murasakibara.

Akashi menatap datar, "Tidak."

Akhirnya latihan pun dilanjutkan. Tentu saja hasil mereka seri—berhubung kekuatan mereka hampir seimbang. Hari sudah mulai malam. Kiseki No Sedai pun mulai berkemas-kemas untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Tetsu pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Aomine.

Kuroko mengangguk senang, "Ha'i!"

Seketika itu juga Aomine merinding dengan senyum cahaya Kuroko (?).

"Mine-chin aku ikut~"

"Aku juga ikut ssu!"

"Karena hari ini aku lagi akrab dengan Kuroko, aku juga ikut nanodayo."

Aomine tersenyum senang, "Ayo!"

"Midorima-kun bilang saja kalau kau kesepian." ujar Kuroko.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku kesepian nanodayo! Jalanan sepi! Aku takut kalau kalian diculik bopung nanodayo! Ah, bukan karena aku khawatir pada kalian nanodayo! hanya saja sebagai teman wajar kan saling menolong? bu-bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo! AAAAAAAAAH!" ujar Midorima frustasi.

'Tsundere sekali dia...' batin Kuroko.

Manik babyblue Kuroko menatap liar keadaan sekitar. Ia mencari sosok pemuda crimson yang dari tadi ia abaikan.

"Mencariku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak kaget saat sosok yang ia cari berada dibelakangnya.

"A-Akashi-kun jangan ngilang dong!" ujar Kuroko.

Akashi hanya tersenyum namun senyuman itu tergantikan oleh seringai mematikan. Kuroko sedikit bergidik ngeri begitu melihat pacarnya menyeringai.

Kalau Akashi menyeringai, pertanda buruk pun datang.

Mungkin saja meteor akan jatoh.

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

* * *

Langit pun mulai dihiasi dengan warna hitam. Jalanan semakin sepi dan lampu jalanan menyala redup. Aomine benci pulang malam karena masalah pertama adalah ia benci kegelapan. Walau kulitnya gelap, ia tak suka kegelapan. Kise yang menyadari Aomine penakut itu pun dengan iseng menakut-nakuti Aomine sehingga pemuda blonde itu mendapat jitakan keras dari pemuda navy blue tersebut.

"Sa-sakit ssu!"

"Salah mu sendiri menakut-nakuti ku!"

"Benda keberuntungan besok.."

"aku lapar~"

Uh, mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing hingga melupakan Kuroko dan Akashi yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Sesekali Kuroko melirik Akashi namun betapa kagetnya Kuroko bahwa Akashi sudah menatapnya dari tadi. Kuroko berpaling cepat-cepat. Ia tak kuasa menatap Akashi terlalu lama. Belum lagi pemuda bersurai crimson itu menyeringai.

'A-aku harus mengobrol dengan mereka agar Akashi-kun tidak menatap ku terus!' batin Kuroko.

"Ano, Aomine k—hmph!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan langsung membekap mulut Kuroko sehingga pemuda Babyblue ini tak bisa berteriak minta tolong.

Aomine yang mendengar bahwa Kuroko memanggilnya itu pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa Tetsu—"

manik navy blue Aomine membulat. "Eeeeh?! Tetsu?!"

Kise Murasakibara dan Midorima pun ikut menoleh kebelakang, "Ada a—"

Semuanya mematung.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!? KUROKO DAN AKASHI DIMANA?!" panik mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Kiseki No Sedai panik, Kuroko justru lebih panik. Ia menatap horror pemuda yang didepannya.

"A-Akashi-kun?!" panik Kuroko.

Ya, pemuda yang membekap mulut Kuroko tadi adalah Akashi Seijuro.

"Kaget, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membekap ku? bikin kaget sa—hmph!"

Manik Kuroko membulat begitu Akashi menciumnya dengan cepat. Kuroko tak bisa melawan karena kedua tangannya langsung dikunci pergerakannya oleh Akashi. Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan dadakan Akashi. Ia tak pernah mendapat hal yang datang secara dadakan.

Tapi Akashi sering memberi itu secara dadakan. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Seketika itu juga, Akashi melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah karena Akashi melakukan itu dengan paksa.

"Akashi-kun kenapa memberiku secara dadakan begini? kau tau kan aku tak suka dadakan?" tanya Kuroko kesal.

Akashi menyeringai, "Sepertinya senyum gila mu telah hilang, Tetsuya."

Manik Babyblue Kuroko menatap bingung Akashi. "Eh? Akashi-kun tak suka kalau aku tersenyum ya?"

"Bukannya aku tak suka. Aku hanya merinding melihat senyum bercahaya mu itu. Reaksi apa yang kau harapkan dariku bila aku melihat senyum gila mu, Tetsuya?"

"Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pacarmu yang imut kok. Itu saja." ujar Kuroko datar.

Seketika itu juga Akashi terkekeh, "Kau yang biasa lebih imut, Tetsuya. Hapus saja senyum gila mu tadi siang."

Kuroko pun langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Akashi. Akashi langsung blushing. Uh, malunya ia dipeluk walaupun mereka saat ini di tempat yang sepi. Walau sepi kan masih ada bakteri atau semut yang melihat mereka berdua dalam keadaan berpelukan!

Baik teman, guru atau hantu sekalipun, Akashi malu kalau dipeluk dan dilihat orang-orang.

"Tetsuya, apa kau ada hal yang menyenangkan? sepertinya hari ini kau bahagia sekali."

Kuroko menoleh Akashi, "Akashi-kun kepo ya?"

Akashi menatap jengkel Kuroko, "Kenapa kau jadi pelit bercerita, hah?"

Kuroko terkekeh geli, "Di depan rumah ku ada toko Vanilla Milkshake! Ada promo bahwa pelanggan yang membeli vanilla shake ukuran jumbo selama 1 minggu akan mendapatkan Vanilla card dan bisa minum vanilla milkshake secara gratis selama 1 tahun!" jelas Kuroko dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Akashi facepalm. Ternyata vanilla milkshake toh!?

"Kukira apa Tetsuya... "

"Lalu aku bahagia karena ibuku membelikanku vanilla cake! dia juga membelikan vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo 3 buah! lalu ada kue,roti,susu,macaroon rasa vanilla! Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menyantap mereka semua!" ujar Kuroko dengan senyum bercahaya LAGI.

Akashi merinding di tempat.

"Terus di rumah juga ada kartun Vanilla Shake and Friends! aku ingin cepat-cepat nonton!"

Kuroko kau gila sekarang.

"Terus yang hebatnya lagi tadi ulangan matematika ku dapat 90! kata ibu, ia akan membelikanku boneka vanilla milkshake bila aku tuntas dipelajaran matematika! soalnya selama ini nilai matematika ku selalu jelek."

Akashi menatap datar Kuroko.

"Oh ya terus aku ju—"

**CUP**

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko lagi. Hanya ciuman singkat namun sukses membuat Kuroko diam mematung.

Oh ayolah Akashi. Kuroko benci melakukan hal secara dadakan kan?

"A.. ka.. shi..kun?" tanya Kuroko cengo.

Akashi justru menyeringai, "Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya vanilla milkshake? kau membuatku cemburu, Tetsuya."

"Eh? ng.. nggak kok! aku juga memikirkan Akashi-kun."

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan senyum bercahaya mu kan? aku merasa merinding."

"Eh? Ma-"

"Kalau kau pasang senyum gila mu lagi, aku akan mencium mu lagi." ancam Akashi.

Kuroko sweatdrop. Ia mematung. Akashi menciumnya berkali-kali?! NO WAY!

'Sampai berapa kali?!' batin Kuroko bertanya.

"Tak peduli sampai berapa pun, Tetsuya. Aku akan mencium mu terus kalau kau tersenyum gila lagi." ujar Akashi seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung. Eh? serius tuh? apa kalau Kuroko tersenyum gila di rumahnya, Akashi mengetahuinya?

"Kalau perlu aku memasang CCTV di setiap ujung rumah mu, Tetsuya. Ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dapur, kamarmu dan lain-lain akan kupasang CCTV." jelas Akashi.

Kuroko langsung merinding atas ancaman Akashi. "A-aku nggak mau, Akashi-kun!"

"Kenapa? kan lumayan kalau aku bisa mencium mu terus menerus. Mungkin mencium mu akan menjadi hobi baru ku." ujar Akashi dengan seringai andalannya.

Kuroko langsung meng ignite pass muka Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun mesum!" ujar Kuroko dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Wakaakka FF macam apa ini XD ceritanya Akashi sama Kuroko tuh udh jadian...

Enak kali ya klo dibuat multichap~ /plak

Review minna onegai~ XD


End file.
